


Those Foxes

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [19]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Established Relationship, Flones is so cute okay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Tom realises something while watching the John Lewis Christmas Advert





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what I'm writing anymore. Thanks for sticking around with this utter mess.

"It just makes me feel so Christmassy whenever I see the John Lewis Christmas Advert. I mean look at those foxes!" Tom said from his spot on the floor. The advert reminded Tom of what he'd been thinking about for awhile now, how nice it would be to have that kind of life with Danny, he loved what he had with Danny now but sometimes he just wanted more.

"I've never really gotten the point of it." Danny admitted, preparing for Tom's rant on Christmas and Christmas traditions.

"I understand." Tom let his head rest on Danny's knees. That was shocking for Danny, Tom would usually never give up the chance to talk about Christmas.

"What?" Danny asked without meaning to and felt guilty when he saw the way Tom cringed. "Sorry." Danny patted his boyfriend's head.

"It's okay." Tom leant into Danny's touch, mewling softly.

"You're like a cat." Danny smiled. "Why don't you climb up on the couch?" Tom shrugged. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." Tom chewed on his finger tip.

"What about?" Danny rubbed Tom's shoulder.

"Us." Tom whispered so low Danny wasn't sure he actually heard him.

"Us?" Danny worried his lip as he waited for confirmation.

"Yeah. Us." Tom looked off into the distance long enough to truly unsettle Danny. "Do you ever want more, Dan?"

"More? More of what?" Danny hoped he was keeping the panic out of his voice. "As long as I got you, I have all I want."

"Oh." Tom went quiet. "Okay."

"Is it okay? You're kinda freaking me out." Danny had to remind himself to breathe when Tom said nothing.

"It's just, it's stupid. Never mind." Tom scooted away from Danny slightly and shook his head.

"No, tell me." Danny slid off the couch and wrapped his arms around Tom. "Please?" That's when Danny realised Tom was crying.

"I wanna be a dad." The words were mumbled. Tom shifted to look into Danny's eyes. "Danny, I want to be a dad." 

"Oh." Danny never really thought about it, fatherhood. He was relieved that Tom wasn't getting ready to leave him or anything like that. Danny started to imagine what it would be like to raise a child with Tom. He could teach them to play the guitar, football, dress them like a mini Springsteen. Tom would probably want to get them into Dinosaurs and other nerdy things, of course, they would _have_ to love Back to the Future. The more Danny thought about a child the more he realised he wanted one. He wanted to raise a child with Tom. "I do too."

"What?" Tom was astonished. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Danny grinned. "I think I would like to be married first, though."

"Danny." Tom looked at him as they both realised what he had said. "What?"

"Thomas Fletcher, will you marry me?" Danny couldn't think of why he hadn't asked him before.

"Yes. Yes." Tom kissed Danny with love. "Of course I will."

This was going to be a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
